When The Lights Went Out
by Thyphy
Summary: Early in the morning, Tsuzuki tells Hisoka they won't have to work because the JuuOhCho's light was cut! Now Tsuzuki demands a day with him... TsuHi,fluffy, Hisoka's PoV.
1. Heat

When The Lights Went Out -- A YNM fanfiction  
by Thyphy

CH. 1 - Heat

Hisoka's POV

-"I'm going to see Tsuzuki today"

As I wake up every day, the very first thing that comes to my mind is "I'm going to see Tsuzuki today". It may not sound very coherent, even for me, who calls him baka every day. But I noticed that "Baka" - with the intonation - is only for him and I won't ever call anyone the "baka" I'm used to call Tsuzuki. I don't know if it's a good thing. The only thing I've always had sure is that Tsuzuki is a very special kind. And special himself. And kind. Oh whatever...

Even if I wake up from a nightmare, I can't stop hearing in the inner '_It's ok. Tsuzuki will be with me soon_'.  
Am I that weak? Do I really have to see him every day, so I'll be satisfied? What is it I feel? So warm... yet so odd? Every time I think about Tsuzuki I end up with the same conclusion and _on_ time at work. I guess it would be better if I just woke up and left the house without thinking about anything... but I can't do this, so, I'm keeping my head busy with thoughts while my hands are kept busy dressing my body.

Knock knock

I can't believe it.

"Hisoka!"

Baka. What are you doing here?  
Damn. I'm not even full dressed...  
I guess I can put a shirt later.

It's awesome how my body shudders in the way to the door when you're the one to step on the threshold. You're always so happy that I can feel your warmth climbing my legs and the heat warming the walls. You're so powerful.

I just have to try telling you someday how comfortable you make me feel when your happiness hits my body to the full and makes me dizzy.

"Yes, Tsuzu-"

It's all I can say before opening the door. You're so impatient when there's a door on your way.

"Hisoka!!"

What? Hugging me just like the shinigami girls?

"Let go! I'd rather feel your happiness at some distance!"

Big fat lie

"So mean, Hisoka! I just came to tell you we won't have to work today."  
"Eh? Why?"  
"Uh... Watari said JuuOhCho didn't pay the light bills, so the light was cut."  
"Oh."

How come Tatsumi let this happen?

"We should spend our time doing something great, Hisoka!"  
"Tsuzuki, just come in and wait 'quietly' until I come back wearing more clothes, ok?"  
"Ok."

This 'ok' of Tsuzuki worries me...

"Ne, Hisoka..."

You always do that. You always make me face you when I want to go away...

"Where are your clothes?"

And you use such dumb excuses. How can you do that? Teach me.

"I've just woken up"  
"Ah-"  
"No, you did not wake me up."

I can feel your concern. It's something peculiar to feel. Especially for me who never felt it towards my being before.

Because I can't look at your concerned face, I can't help blushing and walking until I reach my room.

"Wait for me"

I know I don't have to say such words. I know you'll be waiting. Exactly as I would. Ever. I reckon it's something I've told you already, but sometimes you do things to yourself as expecting no-one would care. You're so wrong.

And I'm afraid I can't live without you anymore.

"Uh... So, Hisoka, what do you want to do today?"

I can hear your voice from here, from behind the thick walls.

I don't feel like speaking loud, thus I'll just have to finish buttoning this shirt and leave my room silently as I got here.

"I did not have my breakfast yet."

It's all I can say. I have no plans for today, except for reading books. But I guess being with you is somehow more pleasant than that.  
As your eyes get full of the excitement and expectancy towards the food (the kind of thing that I'll never manage to let happen to me), I can feel that warmth again, wanting me to just run away with it and try to be happy forever. Together.

"Let's go to Ningenkai and eat sweets!!"

What can I do?

"Sure"

--To be Continued--


	2. Wind

When The Lights Went Out -- A YNM fanfiction  
by Thyphy

CH. 2 - Wind

Hisoka's POV

We always have to get down here. You always drag me to where the life is. Your love for life is so deep that I don't think you'd forgive me if you knew how badly I wanted the death to visit me when I was alive.

Between a corner and another, we pass through people we don't even know and they smile at us.  
For me, the smile is a precious thing and you can't just give it to anyone.

"Ne, Hisoka! Are you still sleeping?"  
"Ugh... no."  
"Then walk faster!"  
"Your legs are larger! And why are you in such a hurry? We have nothing to do today."  
"Of course we do!"  
"What? Do you have plans already?"  
"Yes! Let's spend the day together!"  
"Uh..."

Sounds good

"Uh... Did you have something in mind for today, Hisoka?"  
"Not really. I thought I'd have to work today, so I don't have plans."  
"Good! Then I'll lead you today!"

Lead me? I don't know what to say...  
When I blush I can't think clearly. I can barely manage a smile.  
But I want you to know I liked your idea very much.

And I'm looking forward to it.

Phew...  
I don't get why I have such a need of you. I have a bunch of theories, but I'd rather not think about 'em right now. Well... anyway, it's nothing like your passion for sweets. Or is it? I don't know. You're the one who can read my eyes when I say nothing. And I am the one to read yours when you're going to say everything.

"Let's eat here! The food is delicious!"  
"Just lead me."

There are times when I don't really know if it's something I say or something you see, but I feel your feelings growing wild just like now and you hold my hand causing my body to shake and make my heart beats uncontrollable.

Do you want to kill me again?  
Just do it.

As you lead me to our destination I look at all the faces in the place. They don't look back, but they feel we're here. I'm not sure if we shinigami really have the power to appear only to the ones we want to and need to.

"Let's get a seat at the window!"  
"Uh... not the one near the toilet, Tsuzuki."  
"Ah-"  
"Nor the one near the kitchen. I don't have to know how they cook my food."  
"So there are no free seats near the window..."

I can feel less of your excitement. But your hand still holding mine possessively and shyly. Actually, I don't want to imagine how crimson my face must be.

-"Excuse-me, sirs. If you want a free seat at the window we only have those two. But if you wish for some fresh air, there are free tables in the garden."

Where's that old woman from? I guess I kinda signalized to her with that red and rounded sign that my face is now. She must've thought I was a tomato that ran away from the kitchen.

"Thank you! A garden seat is much better than a window seat! Which way is it?"  
"Thither"  
"Good! Let's go, Hisoka!"

Among all gardens I've been and seen, this one is the most beautiful ever. But, glancing at the brunette on my right I just can figure out he's thinking about nothing like a garden. Sometimes Tsuzuki can be so obvious that I don't understand why he needs a barrier.

Is there any chance he's using the barrier to keep something from me?

"Hisoka, what do you want to eat?"  
"..."

I don't know, but being with you in a place which sells food means we'll have the breakfast as well the lunch here.

"Cakes? Brownies? Say it and I'll order it!"

When we're not working you're always so lively. Well, to tell the truth, as far as I know you, in or out of the work, you're lively.

"I don't know. You can order whatever you want and I'll eat it."

I've seen your eyes many times before, but I still don't getting why my heart skips a beat when you look with such intensity at me. And only at me. I always have the urge to ask you If I have dirt in my face, because you keep staring. I can't say it's uncomfortable, but I think you should tell me something about that stare of yours before you notice my random blushes.

The grandma who attended us is now coming back with the muffles, brownies and cakes Tsuzuki ordered. She looks at us as if she knew everything.

What is this "everything"?

I'm so lost in thoughts today that the only sound that makes me wake up from my daydream is Tsuzuki's voice.

Tsuzuki, are you my key?

"I haven't noticed this garden is so beautiful."  
"Yes, and it is much better than sitting at the window."

With all those people and their thoughts.

"At ANY window! But the best of it is being with you."

Why?

"Me too. I'm happy you're here"

Not here at the place, but here with me, breathing next to me. Such a pleasant feeling, just like all the feelings you make me feel. You're the heat when I'm chilly.

And my thoughts are the wind that ruffles your hair so lightly, carrying with it the leaves and petals there are both you and me.

TBC


	3. Fuligem

When The Lights Went Out -- A YNM fanfiction  
by Thyphy

Waii!! I can't believe I got so many reviews already!! I'm SOOOOOO happy (detail: my hands are shaking...)!! Thank you a lot!!

Kanilla & Nicholas : Ha! You guessed it right  
Marineneko: waii hugs Marine back  
Fisou: Ahaha well, I don't know if I should fell relieved... but thanks anyway XDD  
Milly: !! Wow... I'm very happy. I thought I was the only one who liked these lines. I asked my sister to read that chapter and she said: 'ew... girl, you're so romantic...' XDD. I almost cried... lol

CH. 3 - Fuligem

Hisoka's POV

Normally, when Tsuzuki and I go out - if we don't quarrel - I walk him home, because if I don't, he walk ME home and will get out of my house only if the walls fall down. I have nothing against having Tsuzuki in my house. But it's just as he said. My house is dark, cold, and I have nothing in there that would entertain Tsuzuki.

But me.

"Ne, Hisoka"  
"Yes, Tsuzuki"  
"Do you fancy watching a movie?"  
"Ok"

As I follow him, I feel the walls getting warmer again. Or is it me? I don't know. Tsuzuki's house is always warm. And so he is.

"C'mon, make yourself at home and sit on the couch."  
"Ok"  
"What movie are we going to watch?"  
"Which movies do you own?"  
"Hmm..."

When you make that face, I feel like smiling.  
To tell the truth, I feel like smiling at you at any time. Because you make me happy.

"Titanic"  
"No, please."  
"American Pie?"  
"Tsuzuki,"  
"Ok. Alien vs. Predator"  
"Huh... Come on, Tsuzuki, let me see what you have in there."  
"Not much..."  
"Ah. Let's watch... Chocolate."  
"This movie is cute."  
"Better that American Pie. Tsuzuki, why do you have it?"  
"... Ah... once in a day off... I have nothing else to do..."  
"Got it. So let's watch Chocolate"

Haa... I saw Tsuzuki blushing. It's so odd.  
And to hide his face, he stands up and turns the lights off. Then comes back and sits on the couch, signalizing to me to sit next to him when I finish putting the DVD into the DVD player.

A serious Tsuzuki waits for me on the couch while the wind blows outside, making noise.

Now I know what this warmth is.

"Hisoka, what are you looking at?"  
"You"  
"Won't you sit here?"  
"I will."

It's Tsuzuki's feelings towards me.  
It's Tsuzuki's gaze towards me.  
It's Tsuzuki's body next to mine.

I can't focus on the cenes, because there's a storm in my inner self. A paradox like inside and outside Tsuzuki's house. The heat. The wind.

It's like the fire. And while it burns, the wind carries the soot. Keeps the soot. Embraces the soot. In the very same way I carry, keep and embrace everything that comes from Tsuzuki.

I can feel his hand resting next to mine and I feel the urge to hold it. I don't know what's the problem with me. I don't even know if it's a problem, because it feels so right.

So I do it.

... And so he does.

TBC

A/N: Hi! I'm here to explain the title. Actually, "Fuligem" means "Soot" in Portuguese, which is my language.  
And I'm sorry it was such a short chapter... but if I continued, the subtitle and the plot wouldn't match O  
bai bai


	4. Storm

When The Lights Went Out -- A YNM fanfiction  
by Thyphy

CH. 4 - Storm

Hisoka's POV

A shock.

Even if they're not that many, the feelings and thoughts I can get by touching your skin are enough to get me drunk. Your barriers are not working properly... or are you doing that on purpose?

I only have sure of one thing: I know nothing. I am the empath, yet, I can't read or understand my own feelings.

It's amazing how the gifts are given to people with the intention of being useful to anyone but the user.  
Now... I kinda feel what Tsuzuki feels towards his powers...

I know we have visible differences. But we have a lot in common.

Tsuzuki seems to be paying attention on the screen. I guess he hasn't noticed a storm started. Outside, the rain falls wild as if it was escaping from the sky.

"Hisoka"

Your voice calls me so suddenly that I can't help jumping on my seat and removing my hand.

"Hai, Tsuzuki"  
"Did I scare you?"  
"No, I just wasn't expecting hearing your voice now."  
"You're not paying attention on the film"  
"Sorry, I just can't concentrate."

He looks down and then gazes at the wet balcony

"Is it because of the rain?"  
"No. I'm just thinking"  
"Hmm... well it's raining so, would you care to sleep here?"  
"Uh... yes. I mean, no."

We talk without looking at each another. The balcony's window suddenly had become such an interesting place to gaze at, with the rain, wind and rays outside making such an amazing show.

After this moment, that took an eternity to finish, I notice I was holding my breath.

"Hisoka,"

Again.

When he says "Ne, Hisoka" I know I can expect something very dumb and I can call him baka at any moment. But when he just says "Hisoka"... I really don't know what to think or do. Except wait for him to listen what he wants to say or wants me to say.

"Yes, Tsuzuki"

When someone calls you by your name, you get the feeling one knows you and it makes you feel special and comfortable. I learnt that long ago.

"Are you ok?"  
"Huh... yea."  
"Why don't you say what is worrying you?"  
"How do you mean?"  
"You're concerned about something. Can I help you?"

The TV brightness is not enough to let me see your face clearly, yet, your eyes seem to sparkle as a jewel when you look at me. And I can see it all.

I'll just try to read your eyes while you're preparing to say everything.

"... You can."

I don't know what else I could say. I don't even know how I should put everything I've been thinking until now. There are too many things. And they are to confuse me every time I try analyzing them.

"How?"  
"You know I'm not good with words"  
"I want to see you happy"  
"I'm happy... it's just..."

I can't say it. I don't even know what I'm saying!  
I can go insane with this.

Your body had taken some distance from mine and, then, I feel your skin. Your hand lifts my chin gently, making me face you.

I can't read your thoughts, yet, I recognize the feeling I still have to get used to.  
I don't even know what it is. But I like it.

"You're so... thoughtful."  
"..."

You raised your shields before I could read what you were about to think.  
Sometimes you can make me clueless. But never let me in the dark. To tell the truth, when you raise your barriers, you just make me have sure of what is the subject of your thoughts. You can make my path clearer, too.

"..."

We are no longer pretending. None of us is watching the film. I'm staring at you. You're staring at me. We're watching each other, now that we are not using our masks. I can't use it with you anymore. I don't feel like it. I don't feel like protecting myself from you. You won't hurt me.  
That's why instead of reading my eyes, I'll let you read my lips.

TBC


	5. Candles

When The Lights Went Out -- A YNM fanfiction  
by Thyphy

CH. 5 - Candles

Hisoka's POV

"I'm thinking how happy I am because you're with me and I'm no longer alone."

I don't know how I could manage to say that. It just came out. Whoa I am proud of myself.

He kept his serious face, but his eyes shone with the happiest gleam I've seen today. His hand moved from my chin to my cheek, removing a lock from it.  
I'm really lucky it's dark here, because I'm sure I'm red from head to feet.

I can't move and don't feel like it. I feel attached to him. And he's barely paying attention on anything but me. That's why none of us cared when a loud thunder echoed outside and, with it, making as well a loud sound of something crashing, the lights went out.

"Do I really make you feel like that?"  
"You do"

You only move your hand from my cheek to my neck and then to my shoulder.

It suddenly became so silent  
I feel nervous and clumsy  
What should I do?

"Good the power is gone. We were not paying attention on the film to tell the truth"

Damn. I couldn't hide this anxious note from my voice. I guess you've noticed. And I know you noticed my body having to deal with the shivering.

"Are you afraid of the dark, Hisoka?"  
"Not really."  
"Do you want me to light up some candles?"

Tsuzuki, you're so kind...  
Could I ask you to be my candle? You seem to lighten everything. You seem to make things clearer.

"Only if you want to"  
"Well, then I'm going to bring some. I want to see you."

Aaah!  
Has my heart gone crazy?!  
Sometimes you say things that make an incredible effect on me. Did you know that? Did you do that on purpose?!

As you stand up, I can't help leaning on the couch and trying to calm down.  
What the hell is happening to me today? Has my body decided act for itself? Or is it me who can't control it properly?

It could be as well something I've been keeping for too long that decided burst up right now...

What do people call it?  
...Does it mean I have feelings for Tsuzuki?

Ok. The situation is not weird anymore. I am the weird here!

"Hisoka?"  
"Aah!"

Where did you come from Tsuzuki? Don't you see I'm starting to go bersek!?

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-"  
"No, no. I am.. I..."

It's nothing, really. It's just I realized I have feelings for you. Nothing to be concerned at all.

"I'm fine."  
"I see..."

As I try to calm down -it's not working-, you start to lighten green candles and put them on the floor and on the table. Soon, the living room is bathed with green lights.

"Ne, Hisoka"  
"Hm?"

I feel so miserable.  
Say it Tsuzuki...

"Green suits you."  
"Ah"

Baka!

"I'm serious! You looks cute wearing green AND it matches the color of your eyes"  
"If I wear green, I'll look like a forest creature"  
"Ah, but the forests have very amazing creatures"

What is it supposed to mean?

"You mean I can be compared to a magical sparkling greenish frog?"  
"Oh no! Frogs are not that attractive. Well, maybe if a princess kiss the frog... a very astonishingly beautiful prince will show up."  
"Tsuzuki. You've just compared me to a magical frog"  
"No. I've compared you to a very astonishingly beautiful magical prince"

I can't believe I have feelings for you.

"Tsuzuki, I think it would work better on girls."  
"I don't think so. The effect I want will only be performed by you"

Do I really have to answer?

This greenish lights make Tsuzuki's face look paler.  
The joyful face he had just now was taken by the serious face that always makes my heart beats stronger. I can even hear them right now.

"Hisoka?"

These long pauses are always followed by your voice saying my name. Whatever it may be, I know it will catch me out of guard.  
Even I knowing how to read your eyes, you're always surprising me.

I'ts one of the hundred reasons why I like you.

"Can I tell you something?"  
"Shoot"  
"Promise you won't be mad"  
"... Tsuzuki..."  
"Just promise."  
"Ok. I do"  
"Well then... If I said I like you, would you understand?"

It can't be.

"Well, if you didn't like me, how could we work as partners?"  
"Yeah."

He sighs...  
Somehow I wasn't expecting a "yeah" as an answer...

"Hisoka, and if I said that I love you?"

TBC


	6. Couch

When the Lights Went Out - A YNM fanfiction  
by Thyphy

CH. 6 - The Couch

Hisoka's POV

"YOU WHAT!?"  
"AAH!! SEE?! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T GET MAD!"  
"BUT IT'S totally..."

Unexpected

"... different, Tsuzuki..."

I can't manage to control my breath. I can't make my body stop with the shuddering.

As you look into my eyes, I can't help blushing furiously. I feel so hot.  
God. Tsuzuki. Damn. It.  
You could have given me the time to think about it! When I just realize I really like you you just burst everything out just to confuse me and push me and  
And...

"Different?"

And let me no other choice but tell you I... love you too?

"Yes, Tsuzuki. Different... unexpected."  
"Are you mad?"  
"... no."

How could I?  
I can only manage to be a bit out of control for a while, thank you.

As I low my head and look to my toes, I can hear you breathing coming back to normal gradually. Just like my heart, slowing down the rhythm.

When I face you again, you smile at me

"Can you understand that?"  
"Tsuzuki... Are you... are you serious?"  
"Of course. Why would I say such a thing to you, being short tempered as you are, if it was a lie. If I was just kidding, I think you would never want to look at me again."

' Short tempered '? Me?

"Wait... I could as well not want to look at you ever again if it was true all the same."  
"Oh... I didn't even think about it..."

Your eyes look at me with the intensity which makes me sweat.  
I can feel you're starting to get worried... did I make you sad?  
Damn it. Now I can't manage to look at you...

The whole thing... doesn't make me mad. Not even a bit.  
Well... but I DO feel something, yet, I don't know what it is. I know I'm nervous. I know my face must have a faint greenish colour with shadows of pink.  
I'm not happy, I'm just a little taken aback, but it will pass.  
I mean... I accept your feelings. but, I'm not prepared to say that to you. Not now.

"Ne, Hisoka?"  
"Mm..."  
"Will you ever look at me again?"  
"... baka"

On the moment I look at you again, I met a pair of very anxious amethyst eyes.  
They're afraid of what I might say. They're afraid of being rejected.  
I could never reject you, Tsuzuki. Because I said I needed you. And I wasn't lying.  
And also because you always reach me when I want to hide.  
And because you love me.

"You're such a baka. Of course I will."  
"Yaaaiii Hisoka!! Can I hug you?"  
"You shouldn't ask- aAAH!"

When I have your arms around me, I feel so treasured... I feel so numb.  
You have no barriers. I can read everything. Every single thought. Every single emotion. Everything towards me.  
If I am that special to you, I want to be loved by you forever. I know I will never be able to put it in words, thus everything done, everything said and every thought I had, will always remain on that place we've been sat all this time.  
The only witness.  
The couch.

TBC


	7. Brightness

When the Lights Went Out -- A YNM fanfiction  
by Thyphy

CH. 7 - Brightness

Hisoka's POV

After that embrace that took us the beginning of the night, we had dinner and went sleep.  
He was so happy. Me either, but still, I don't feel comfortable to tell him yet. And I might never tell him. I can't say that. It's something he will have to figure out with time. And that may apply to my answer to his feelings.

He told me to sleep on his bed and he would sleep on the couch. I didn't want him to, but he's so difficult that I had no choice but having his bed. He gave me more comfortable clothes to change into: A white silk shirt and blue shorts.

I can't sleep, no matter how good the sound of the rain may be. I can't close my eyes.

As I open the door to leave the room, a cold breeze hits my face. The door that leads to the balcony is open. And Tsuzuki is there... in the rain.

"Tsuzuki! Get out of the rain!"  
"Hisoka?"  
"Now!"

He looks at me so surprised, that he stops his actions and just stares at me. Dumbfounded.

"What is it?"  
"You look great in the blue shorts"  
"Baka! And you're a mess with your wet clothes!!"

When he finally decides to enter the room, I can see him more clearly: Black pajamas in a soft fabric all wet.  
Tsuzuki, to tell the truth, you look gorgeous.

"I'll get you a towel"  
"Thank you"

When I come back with the towel and another black and dry pajamas, he's on that couch using only the pants of the pajamas. He looks at me and smiles unsure if he should do so.  
I think he should. I like seeing his smile.

As I approach him, I drop the pajamas on his hands and put the towel on his head, rubbing it playfully to dry his hair.  
Tsuzuki giggles. As I never thought he could.

I don't know why, but suddenly I felt like embracing that baka.

"Hisoka"  
"Hai, Tsuzuki"  
"Don't you think it's wrong?"  
"It what?"  
"Ah, the whole thing. I being in love with you... You know we are-"  
"I don't think it's wrong"  
"Really... ?"  
"Yes. I don't mind."

I never had love. I never loved.  
I could have died without having the chance to love or be loved. Why should I refuse your feelings and ignore mine? It wouldn't make any sense.

"Thank you."

When I finish drying his hair, I close the balcony's door and light up the candles again. Tsuzuki just glances at me and leaves the room, going towards the toilet to change his clothes.

And then I sit on that couch again and just wait for him

The pajamas' shirt is next to my feet and soaks the carpet. I wonder why Tsuzuki was there in the rain. Did he want to catch a cold?

A thunder echoes outside, making me look again at the balcony. There are two white chairs and table as well as a big fern near the fence.  
I didn't know Tsuzuki had a fern.

"Hisoka?"

I turn back my gaze to you and realize black suits you more than any color.  
And I blush because of the sight

"The rain outside was so great that I had to go there"

Ah, so that's the explanation.

As Tsuzuki talks, he sits next to me.

"I thought you wanted to catch a cold, so that you wouldn't have to work tomorrow"  
"Haha. I didn't think about it"  
"Yeah, normally you don't think about things before you have 'em done"  
"Ahh... it was mean, Hisoka."  
"It's the truth"

As you look at me, My random blushes start again  
It's so odd. You're acting as if everything was ok. Why did you tell me you loved me?

"Ne, Tsuzuki..."  
"Mm?"  
"Aren't you waiting an answer?"  
"... It would be great if you had an answer. But I just wanted to tell you. I couldn't keep it any longer."  
"... baka"

He looks surprised at me and then I feel my heart going crazy and my body starts to move itself. When I realize what I'm doing, I already have my lips on his.  
I kissed him  
I feel his arms fighting to embrace me, thus, I take some distance and look deep into the amethyst pools... and just feel like drowning in them.  
So I kiss him again. And his arms finally seizes my waist

I can feel the mixture of our emotions altogether and my sanity evades my being, so that I can let the feelings drive me drunk.  
While you cast feather-like kisses on my lips, my hands work on your hair and your strong arms place me on your lap.

"Tsuzuki...!"  
"The magical frog was kissed and then, an astonishingly beautiful prince appeared"

This time you could see me blush from closer, and you smile because of it.

What can I say? What should I do?

"The prince is so beautiful, that his beauty reaches the limits of the green forest and makes everything shining"  
"Tsuzuki... It's so corny"  
"Wait. It's not finished."  
"Mnn..."  
"And in a dark land far away, that brightness reaches the most gloomy creature, making it shine with happiness"  
"You're not a gloomy creature"  
"Come on, it was just a... fairytale."  
"Ah, I thought you were serious."  
"It was an analogy"  
"Let's go back to the real world"  
"Real world? What do you mean?"  
"We DO have to wake up early tomorrow. Despite the prince being a prince, and the gloomy creature being the baka it is, they still have to work."  
"It was a cruel analogy"  
"You'll have to get used to it."  
"No way. Now that I know that you can give me such soft and loving kisses, I don't want to have to deal with your rude side anymore."  
"What!? Rude!? You idiot! Just let go of me!"  
"No. I want you to kiss me like that again!"  
"Baka!"

This is how our night finishes. Eventually -just like I said before- if we stay together for too long, we'll end up like that. But this time, we knew our true feelings, so our fight had a kissing in its end, so that we know we can just forget the stupid fights and don't waste our so precious time together.

Some things will continue being the same, because the wind will blow the leaves, keep the soot, and whisper this warm feeling called happiness.

Actually, it means 'Yes, Tsuzuki, you still have to deal with the cranky Hisoka.'

OWARI


End file.
